A Christmas' Wish
by shiroki
Summary: A Christmas' party, and unexpected attack and a... permanent pactio? o.O ... all this in Christmas' Eve. Warning! contains yuri: KonoSetsu. Final chapter up!
1. We are all one big family

**Shiroki: hey it's me again! and a new story! =D**

**Asuna: oi oi! what about the other one?**

**Shiroki: uumm... ... aaa... **

**Setsuna: she's lazy as usual**

**Shiroki: I'm not lazy!... ¬¬... oh whatever let's just start with this**

**Asuna: hold on! ... where's Konoka? *everyone looks at Setsuna***

**Setsuna: ... what are you looking at me? ... **

**Shiroki: mmm ... actually I haven't seen Konoka-san since last night...**

**Asuna/Shiroki: Setsuna-san.... **

**Setsuna: uumm... I-I'm going to my room -.-**

* * *

**Chapter 1: We are one big family**

It was only a few days left for the day that everyone was waiting for, Christmas. People from all around the world were getting ready for that day, and Japan was not the exception. The people who were the most excited from Japan were the students of Mahora Academy.

Since there was just a week left for Christmas the headmaster decided to cancel the classes so that the students could go home and spend Christmas with their families or maybe if they wanted to, they could stay at school and celebrate with their friends and teachers. Some students chose to go home but some others, and when I say 'others' I'm referring to the girls from 3-A, decided to stay at school and celebrate together.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" asked the little teacher, Negi Springfield, to his closer students and friends as they walked to their rooms.

"Of course, Negi-kun!" Konoe Konoka, one of his roommates, said smiling "we've planning this all year"

"She's right, Negi… so don't ruin it, okay?" said Kagurazaka Asuna, his other roommate, and gave him a soft hit on the head

"You're mean Asuna-san! That's not my intention… it's just that…" Negi hesitated in the middle of the sentence but then continued "I thought you wanted to spend time with your parents and family" Negi looked at the floor feeling a little guilty.

He and Konoka were still walking until they realized that their two other friends had stopped "eh' what's the matter? Asuna-san, Setsuna-san?"

"Excuse me, I have to go" Setsuna spoke and then bowed politely

"eh? Secchan? What's wrong?" Konoka asked as she approached to her friend

"It's nothing Ojousama, I have to patrol. If I'm late Tatsumiya would 'put it on my bill'" Setsuna replied with a weak smile.

"Mou… fine, but remember to go to my room after that, okay?" Konoka said with a smile

"Hai" answered the swordswoman and then left

"A-Asuna-san?" Negi called her nervously, he had a feeling that he had said something that hurt Asuna and maybe Setsuna too "a-ah Asu-"

"Baka!" Asuna yelled and hit him on the head, small tears fell from the read-headed girl's eyes but that was only noticed by Konoka because Negi was rubbing the spot which was hit by Asuna.

"W-what did I do?" Negi asked her but his friend didn't answer and just kept walking to her room "wuah! What did I do? What did I do?" Negi asked over and over again, obviously he didn't like when Asuna was mad r sad because of something he had done "Konoka-san! You gotta help me, please!"

"Easy, Negi-kun, I'd help you even if you don't ask for it" Konoka told him with a smile. She suggested that it would be better to go to their room so that she can talk to Asuna.

* * *

Meanwhile in the surroundings of Mahora, Setsuna was taking a walk to make that the anti-demon barrier was activated and working well. As she walked and checked the hidden charms, she started to think on what Negi had said before, about that it's better to spend Christmas with their family.

"_I'm sure that wasn't on purpose, Negi-sensei is not that kind of person…"_ Setsuna said mentally _"but still… it hurts a little, everyone have someone special who is waiting for a day to see each other again… but Asuna-san and me,"_ She said to herself as she stopped in front of a tree _"well she has Tahakata-sensei, he's like a father for her…. And what about me?"_ she asked, and thought for a while then suddenly the clear picture of her beloved friend Konoka appeared in her mind, Setsuna blushed at the sudden thoughts of hers _"w-what am I thinking?!"_

"Eyes to the front, Setsuna" a very familiar voice said from behind "you're kinda distracted today, aren't you?"

"Tatsumiya… why would you say that?" Setsuna turned and asked

"You were late this afternoon… you usually tell me when you need to be late" Mana said as she put her gun on her shoulder "so, how are things?"

"Everything is fine… I'm just a little sleepy," Setsuna answered to avoid being questioned anymore "let's go, we have work to do" she said seriously while she walked and gestured Mana to follow her.

"Now that's what I like," said Mana and turned around "ah! And since your tardiness is because you were sleepy I'll put it on your bill, okay?"

"A-ah… sure" said Setsuna with a drop (anime-style) falling down her head "_that's what I thought_"

* * *

Some hours later in the room shared by Asuna, Konoka and Negi, Konoka was making dinner in the kitchen as Asuna read a magazine on her bed and Negi pretended to be busy with some reports but he was actually thinking on what could he had done wrong to make Asuna angry… and how to solve it.

"Asuna! Can you help for a moment, please?" Konoka called her from the kitchen, and Asuna immediately went there "Ah… can you pass me the salt? My hands are busy here" Konoka asked her, Asuna opened the larder, took out the salt and gave it to Konoka "Thanks" the brunette told her with a smile, Asuna smiled to her too but was a very weak smile… more than weak, it was sad "You know," Konoka started "Negi-kun didn't do it on purpose, he's just a kid… sometimes he doesn't realized what he says"

"He may be just a kid but he's also our teacher… he needs to pay attention on what he say and to whom…" Asuna answered and lowered her head "that idiot…" she murmured to herself but Konoka heard it clearly, Asuna was hurt and she knew it

"Negi-kun is worried about you," Konoka said and Asuna looked at her revealing tears on her eyes "he doesn't like it when you are sad or angry… and you know he didn't mean to say it… why don't you guys make up?"

"It's not that simple…" Asuna told her, it wasn't her style to get angry at someone and then just forget it.

"Of course it is! It's enough with a simple 'I forgive you'" Konoka replied and smiled, her innocence made her friend laugh; Konoka had always had that kind of effect on people.

"Hahaha… the way you face things is funny… hahaha!" Asuna said as she laughed "I guess you're right… I shouldn't be so hard on him… hehe! That's what I hate kids" the red-headed girl said as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen to talk to Negi "Oh and by the way… since you already helped me… why don't you and see how is Setsuna-san?" those were the last words Asuna said before leaving the kitchen.

"_She's right… Secchan… she's hurt too, I can feel it" _Konoka thought and after a while she took off the apron, grabbed a jacket and went out to look for her friend.

* * *

"Phew! That was the last one!" said Mana as she put her gun down after shooting the last of the demons that, minutes before, entered the campus. Setsuna was in front of her, with her back facing Mana, she still had her sword unsheathed… she was way too lost in her own thoughts to hear her.

"Setsuna?" Mana called her again, louder that before.

"eh? Are we done?" Setsuna asked and turned around to face Mana

"Yeah we are done… hey are you sure you are okay?" Mana asked her, she was a little worried

"Yeah I'm fine… we should get going, it's kinda late" Setsuna said immediately to change the topic of their conversation

"Oh… do you have any plans?" Mana took this chance to tease her, she really enjoy it! "Are you going out? A date maybe?" Setsuna tried not to pay attention to her but it was futile, her cheeks were starting to change its color to red "Who could it be? … oh don't tell you finally ask-"

"Tatsumiya! It's not a date!" Setsuna yelled, she was really pissed "I promised to Ojousama that I'd go to her room tonight" she explained … she shouldn't have.

"Wow! You haven't even gone on a date with her and you're sleeping with her already… you move fast, heh? Mana couldn't stop teasing her, Setsuna's cheeks were completely flushed, she was very embarrassed by what her friend said… she even tried to say something but she couldn't articulate any word "hahaha! Relax, it's just a joke"

"Well… you don't have a good sense of humor," Setsuna finally said and turn to leave "see you tomorrow"

* * *

"_Mou… I went out so fast that I forgot my cell phone… now I don't know where is Secchan!"_ said Konoka in her mind as she searched in the surroundings of Mahora where Setsuna usually uses to patrol. She walked during 15 minutes more and then decided to rest for a while, for her surprise she had ended up in the World Tree (A/N: don't ask me how she didn't notice that huge tree XD)

She rested her back on the trunk of the big tree, she couldn't sit on the ground because it was covered by snow, and remained there thinking on where on earth Setsuna could be _"Secchan where are you?"_

"Ojousama?" Konoka heard a voice … no, she heard the voice that makes her heart beats faster than usual every time she listen to it. She looked up to the tree and smiled to see Setsuna sat in one of the branches. "What are you doing here, Ojousama?" Setsuna asked her after jumping and landing right in front of Konoka.

"I couldn't wait to see you and I decided to look for you," Konoka explained smiling, and of course Setsuna blushed by the stamen "and what did I tell you about that name?"

"Ah g-gomen k-k-ko…" Setsuna was blushing really hard, she was so embarrassed that couldn't speak clearly "aamm … w-we should go now, it's getting colder" Setsuna proposed and started to walk but stopped when Konoka gave her a hug "Ojou-K-K-Kono-chan! W-what-"

"I thought you may need one of my hugs," Konoka said cutely making Setsuna blushed even more (A/N: omg! Is that even possible?! o.O) "ne Secchan… I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth, okay?" Konoka said as she rested her head on Setsuna's chest

"This morning… what Negi-kun said… it hurt, didn't it?" Konoka asked her and Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise, she thought she had hidden it from her but it looked like it wasn't like that. The same happened everytime Setsuna tried to hide what she feels or thinks, Konoka always knew it somehow.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, Ojousama" Setsuna denied it even when she knew it was useless

"Mou secchan! Be honest with me! I know that it hurt you… but…" Konoka hugged her more and more by every word she was saying "you don't have to feel sad… everyone here is one big family… Asuna, Nei-kun… every grandpa treats you like his own daughter" Konoka's head was still on her friend's chest without looking at her, but she then felt something that makes her look up.

Tears were falling down from the mighty swordswoman's eyes, she was crying like a baby. Konoka's words always had a very significant meaning to her, and even more now _"She's right _

… _I was such a fool for dwelling on my past instead of living the present" _thought Setsuna still shedding some more tears, until she felt a warm hand on her right cheek.

"It's okay secchan," Konoka said warmly to her as she wiped away her tears with her thumb "it's curious… when we were little you used to comfort me when I was sad"

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna said, she was a little surprise by what she heard, it was right … every time that Konoka was sad and down, Setsuna always made her feel better and smile "thanks, Kono-chan" Setsuna said and hugged Konoka, who blushed a little by the sudden and unusual action of her friend.

"Hehe… now we're even" Konoka joked. Both girls stayed in silence still in the hug, neither of them dare to move and break the embrace; actually, they didn't really want to. Setsuna rarely hugs Konoka spontaneously like now, that's why Konoka had to enjoy this opportunity.

"_I wish I could hold her like this every day"_ Setsuna thought, she believed that it may bother Konoka in some way and that's why she avoid any physical contact with her, not mentioning that it may reveal her feeling for the brunette. Without even realizing Setsuna sighed and then said "why do you always make me feel this way?"

"Feel how, secchan?" Konoka asked her, she was blushing by what her friend had said… though she really didn't know what she had meant; Konoka thought it looked like a confession.

"Eh? Ah! Damn, I said it aloud!" Setsuna murmured and pulled Konoka away from her a litte, her face started to blush again "i-it's c-complicated," Setsuna said, her heart was beating like crazy, she felt it was the right moment to confess her feeling for Konoka but… was she really that brave? "i-it's j-just t-t-that… uumm you see… uumm" she tried but it was useless, she wasn't ready for such a big step "f-forget it… it's nothing"

"mmm… hehe… don't worry secchan, I love you too(*)" Konoka said and then giggled, and Setsuna blushed madly, did Konoka really mean what she just said? Could it be that her princess feels the same as Setsuna? Or she meant 'love' as in friendship? Setsuna was confused but she knew that if she thought about it too much, it may end up really bad.

* * *

**(*) : Remember that in Japanese the word "suki" or "daisuki" ("dai" means "big" or "a lot") are same as love/like... So I made Konoka say something like "Secchan daaaaiisuki~" or something like that, and Setsuna is not really sure about what kind of "suki" she's referrering.**

**Shiroki: and that's it! ...**

**Asuna: What?! Am I gonna apologize to the brat?!**

**Negi: ah A-asuna... I'm right here**

**Shiroki: yeah! both of you should apologize! =D**

**Asuna: hm! ... we'll do that later... by the way, Setsuna-san is not back yet, isn't she?**

**Shiroki: nope... and I don't think she will...**

**Negi: I don't get it... Asuna-san, why Setsuna-san won't be back? and Where is Konoka-san? Did something happen to them?**

**Asuna: a-ah... you're too young for(please say/write yes! XD)... this is jst a short Christmas story, and I know it's kinda early for Christmas but, really, if I don't post it now... I won't do it later -.-... I hope you liked it, next chapter will be upload soon...like in two or three days (O.O OMG! that's a record) yeah I know... anyway! reviews please ... *bows* see you next time!**


	2. Mistletoes, demons and pactio?

**Shiroki: yay! I'm back! XD**

**Setsuna: ooh... that was fast**

**Shiroki: hehe... yup! .. see? I'm not lazy**

**Asuna: yeah yeah, whatever let's just begin with this chapter**

**Konoka: Oh but before that! Shiroki-chan, don't you have something to tell the readers**

**Shiroki: yeah! thanks to everyone for reading XD... and special thanks to ****LoneWolfx03****, ****Lance58****, ****BIOhappy**** and ****Yuki****who reviewed the first chapter XD... now please read and enjoy this one :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mistletoes, demons and ...¿pactio?**

Four days had already passed since the girls from 3-A class decided to organize a big party for Christmas. During those days they had been working on the preparation for the party, they planned to use the huge mansion of Iincho but due to some… technical problems with one of the robots of Hakase, they had to discard that idea. That's why they asked for permission from the headmaster to use the gym for the party, and he gladly accepted.

There were only 3 more days left and there was a lot to do, Hakase and Chachmaru would be in charge of the lights, Sastuki of the food, the cheerleaders with Natsumi and Chizuru of the entertainment… and there was still a long endless list.

"Done!" Negi exclaimed after putting another Christmas decoration on the wall, he then descended from the ladder "Just a few days more! This is so exciting! Don't you think, Asuna-san?"

"Yeah yeah…" Asuna, who had already make it up with Negi, said

"Negi-sensei!" a very smooth voice called him from the distance

"Oh Iincho-san, what's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry for not being able to lend my house for such important event" Ayaka told him dramatically

"Ah don't worry about that… rather forgive me for not being able to stop that robot … and let it destroy half of your house" Negi said politely

"Oh no please Negi-sensei, you don't have to apologize, that wasn't your fault… rather it was someone else's"

"What was that Iincho? Wanna fight again?" Asuna immediately said, she knew that Ayaka was referring to her "That wasn't my fault, that thing just went out of control!"

"It is obvious that a monkey like you can't handle sophisticated things like that" Ayaka said and looked away laughing with her typical and 'elegant' laugh.

"W-wuah! P-please don't fight" Negi tried to calm them but it didn't work. Both students started to hurl insults to each other and scream, calling everyone's atteton.

"they're very enthusiastic, aren't they?" Konoka innocently said

"H-hai…" Setsuna answered "_Though_ _I don't think that what I'd call enthusiastic_"

"Ne secchan, since we finish our part here, wanna take walk with me?" Konoka proposed and took Setsuna's hand

"E-eh ah i-if that's want you want, Ojou-Kono-chan" Setsuna answered as she blushed. Both were ready to leave, they only needed to put on their jackets because it was really cold outside, that was the moment when Konoka was called by Chizuru.

"Konoka, can you come here for a second please?" Chizuru called her softly

"Hai~" answered Konoka "wait for me here secchan, I'll be right back" she told her friend who nodded

* * *

Setsuna was waiting patiently at the front door of the gym for Konoka, she had to admit that she felt nervous of going out with her. Not that it were the first time, but after what she accidentally said four days ago Setsuna had the uncontrollable desire of confessing.

"_Kuso! This wouldn't have happened if I had kept my thought in my mind where they should be!_" Setsuna blamed herself for what happened and for what she was feeling "_but… sooner or later I'll have to tell her… I can't keep it for myself forever… it'd kill me_"

"Secchan!" Konoka called waking her up from those fantasies "sorry for making you wait secchan"

"It's not a problem, sometimes it is worth waiting" Setsuna said with a very soft and warm voice that made Konoka blushed. Setsuna never noticed what she had said and how she said it until she saw Konoka's tears turning a shade of red "eh ah… so um w-why did Naba-san call you?" said Setsuna before Konoka could ask her something.

"Ah! She needs help with the mistletoe… so she asked me to put them all around the school and I accepted," Konoka explained "we could do it together while we take a walk"

"Sure, I'll gladly help you K-Kono-chan" Setsuna said but then she realized something "_H-Hold on! … m-mistletoe… isn't that the plant that makes p-people k-k-kiss?!"_

"Hehe thanks Secchan… so,shall we go now?" Konoka said happily with a box of mistletoes in her hands, the swordswoman could only nod as she thought "_I have to avoid being under those things_"

* * *

"_This is more difficult than I though__t_" said Setsuna mentally

Their walk started at the doorms, Konoka had to put the mistletoes where Chizuru had told her before, the first places she needed to take care were the doors of everyone's rooms.

When Konoka finished putting the last mistletoe in her own room she told Setsuna that she was going to take a scarf out of her closet and asked her to wait. Setsuna was very obedient to her and waited at the door for a while, until she realized that she was under the mistletoe that Konoka had just put and quickly stepped out of the room.

That was just the first one of many 'accidents', well that was what Setsuna thought, that they were just accidents. She never dared to think that all of this had been planned by Konoka four days ago, right after spending some time with her friend under the World Tree.

_Flashback (Konoka's POV)_

"What did she mean?"_ I asked myself as we headed to my room "_my heart was beating very fast…_" I put my left hand on my chest, my heart was still beating fast but not like before, my other hand was holding secchan's "_Is that why is beating so fast?... No, I don't think so… I have held her hand before and… that makes me really happy"

"_K-Kono-chan?" I heard Secchan calling me by my real name, I turned to see her and gave her a smile that made her blush "_that's true, she always blushed when I do that… she's so cute!_" I thought in that moment_

"_What's the matter secchan?" I asked her_

"_A-ah… yo-you have been very quiet a-and I thought that m-maybe something was b-bothering you" she answered me looking everywhere else except me, I thought for a second and decided to tease her a little, I really like when she blushes. _

"_I was thinking on what you said early" I told her, it wasn't a lie because I really was thinking about that "and I realized that I never gave you the chance to explain me what did you mean" I said and stopped in front of her, taking both of her hands "so we won't go anywhere until you explain it to me"_

"_W-w-w-what?!" she shrieked and blushed a lot, she looks so cute when she does that! "ah i-it-it wasn't i-important… a-actually I-I 've already for-forgotten it hehe" she seemed very nervous and tense, her hands were shaking. However I knew that it wasn't true, she hasn't forgotten about it… but I decided to leave like that for now._

"_Mou… fine, but the when you remember tell me, okay?" I told her and smiled and, as I thought, secchan blushed… Oh I really love that cute face on her face!_

_When we arrived to my room, Asuna and Negi-kun had already made up and now they were talking about pactios "_pactio? … That's right… Secchan and I made a pactio in Mundus Magicus_" I thought as I remembered the first kiss I shared with my secchan "_Did I just think 'my' secchan_?" well she was my friend, there's nothing to be ashamed of, right? … But I still blushed when I remembered that kiss, it felt like… like I want to do it again._

"_Konoka!" Asuna called me, I think I know why "is dinner ready? I'm hungry!" just like I thought, I giggled for what my friend said_

"_Yup! Negi-kun, Secchan, could you set the table while Asuna helps me in the kitchen?" I asked them and they nodded. I needed to ask Asuna something, that's why I called her to the kitchen, when we left the living room Asuna whispered something to me._

"_So… what happened?" she said, it was like she knew that something like that may happen_

"_Eh umm well…" I said and started to explain to her what had happened since I found secchan at the World Tree. When I finished telling her my story I turned to see… she was open-mouthed, I guess she didn't expect something like that._

"_Wow! I never thought that Setsuna-san was so brave!" she told me, I didn't really understand what she meant with that but before I could ask she spoke again "but, why didn't you insist her to explain it to you?!"_

"_B-but I don't think she would have tell me anyway… wait, what did you mean with that? That you never thought that secchan was so brave?"_

"_Before that!" she said raising her index finger "How did you feel in that moment?"_

"How did I feel?"_ I started to think and remember "I felt… happy, but not the kind of happiness when one feels in a good day or after hearing a joke… this happiness is different…" I told her and took a few second to think how to explain it "it was like I didn't care anything else than just being with her… because when we're together I feel safe… complete… alive… like anything else in the world doesn't matter anymore"_

"_Woah! Who'd have thought it?" Asuna told me and smiled "Konoka… you're in love with Setsuna-san"_

_I couldnt believe what Asuna had just said "I'm... in love with secchan" I repeated to myself, my heart started to beat really fast and I blushed madly "I guess... you are right" I told her but then I lowered my head when I thought that maybe Secchan doesn't love me back_

_"Konoka! why are you so down? Are you happy about this?" Asuna asked me_

_"Y-yeah b-but... what if... what if secchan doesn't feel the same way?" I asked her and she gave a 'are-you-serious?' face_

_"Mmmm ... if you're not sure about that then how about this.." Asuna said and started to tell me one her crazy plans, she would call Chizuru-chan for some help too..._

_

* * *

  
_

Setsuna let out a long sigh, it was a quiet difficult task to avoid all those mistletoes so she was now tired and a little stressed. Since they had already finished with that job, they went to a park close to the close, and sat on one of the benches. There were very few people since everyone decided to go home for the holidays "It's really peaceful here, isn't it?" said Setsuna, her voice reflected happiness, she really liked quiet places and even more when she was with her beloved Kono-chan _"my Kono-chan… that sounds so well…"_ thought the hanyou, suddenly she felt that something hit lightly her shoulder… it was Konoka that had laid her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah it is… just the two of us, all alone" Konoka said as she brought her face closer to Setsuna, closer and closer and then… Setsuna turned her head to hide her uncontrollable blush and to avoid the thing that could have happened… you know what I mean.

"_T-Too close! A little more and we could have… gah!_ _No! No! I must not think about that!_" Setsuna thought

"_Mou secchan… why can't you realize my feelings for you?"_ Konoka said mentally, it hurt her a little that Setsuna had turned her head to avoid that kiss, Konoka sighed deeply calling her friend's attention "It's getting colder, I think we should go home" she said

"Ah s-sure" Setsuna said, deep inside her she knew that Konoka was hurt by what she had done but she didn't know what to do about it… she just couldn't stop her and … "_Kiss her?_" thought the half-demon girl "_I-I can't… i-it's not right!_"

It was already 8 pm (20:00 hrs), time went really fast that day because they had spent all morning and almost all the afternoon in the gym, helping with the decorations. Konoka and Setsuna headed to Konoka's room, she had to make dinner before Asuna and Negi arrived. Both girls were in silence while they were walking, but Setsuna still wanted to say something to apologize to Konoka"_Apologize? For what? Not letting her k-kiss me?_" Setsuna sarcastically said to herself, it was obvious that it wouldn't sound well if she tells her that.

Some minutes later they reached Konoka's room, Setsuna waited for Konoka to take out her keys and open the door when she suddenly remembered something important "Oh damn! I forgot to take some reports to Tatsumiya!" she said aloud "I-I'm sorry , I gotta go… I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Sure, no problem" Konoka replied, her voice was quiet and kinda sad, she was still hurt. Setsuna let out a deep sigh, she didn't want to leave her alone but what else could she do? If she didn't give those reports to Tatsumiya she'd be in problems.

That was when an idea popped up in her mind, she couldn't believe what she was about to do but she didn't have another idea so… "Kono-chan" she called her and Konoka gazed up to look at her but before she could say a word, she was unexpectedly silenced by Setsuna who kissed her… it was a quick but soft kiss on the lips.

"S-S-Secchan…" Konoka said, her thought were a mess now, her heart-beat increased dramatically, her hands were shaking… and on top of that, she was blushing so hard that her face looked like a tomato.

"M-mistletoe, r-remember?" Setsuna said looking away and pointing to the plant that was hung from the doorframe "a-ah w-well I-I g-gotta go now…uum s-see you later, k-ko-kono-chan" the shy swordswoman said without looking at her and the left, leaving a very dumfounded Konoka.

"Wow… secchan…" Konoka said putting a hand on her cheeks which were hot of embarrassment; she then touched her lips with the tip of her fingers "I can't wait for you to come back!" Konoka left her previous embarrassment behind and jumped for joy, she knew that if Setsuna had kissed her on the lips it was because she had romantic feelings for her… else she had just kissed her on the cheek, well that was what she believe.

* * *

"_What did I do? What did I do?"_ Setsuna asked herself over and over again as she hurried to the Tatsumiya shrine, she still couldn't believe that she really had kissed Konoka, her beloved Konoka "_Oh! She must hate me right now! What am I gonna tell her?"_ Setsuna felt that she was in problems, she was afraid to see her again _"but… in the other hand… that kiss was… so wonderful, her lips are so soft and-" _Setsuna stopped thinking before her instincts took control of her and go back to kiss her again.

Setsuna tried not to think about it because it made her blush a lot and she didn't want that Mana see her like that. When Setsuna reached the shrine, she had to apologize to Mana for being late with the reports "Don't worry, I'll put it on your bill" the tanned girl said and then noticed that Setsuna's face was blushing, more than usual "well well… did you do something _naughty_ before coming here?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Setsuna answered and looked away

"Oh really? … then why are you blushing like that?" Mana said as a smirk appeared on her face

"I-It's just t-too cold outside, that all!" Setsuna replied

Before Mana could keep teasing her both girls felt a dark and big presence coming from somewhere near the shrine "Did you feel that?" asked Setsuna

"And here I thought it'd be a peaceful night…" Mana said taking out her guns from her sleeves "let's go"

* * *

"How much time does it take to send some reports to Mana-chan's shrine" Konoka complained as she sighed and sat on her bed, an hour had passed since the last time she had seen Setsuna and she was getting really impatient "_I hope nothing bad happened to her_"

"Konoka…" Asuna called her, she was crawling on the floor "can we eat now? I'm… starving…" Konoka chuckled at the exaggerated act of her friend, however she didn't want to start dinner without Setsuna… but she couldn't let that Asuna collapse of starvation.

"Okay… you can eat now, I'll go to search for Secchan" Konoka said and stood up

"Oh… I see, so it was because of that, eh?... mmm" Asuna said and then noticed that called her attention "Konoka… I think your lipstick is smeared… oh don't tell me tha-"

"A-Asuna! Sshh! Negi-kun is here," Konoka quickly covered her friend mouth with her hand before she ruined Negi's innocence "let's go to the kitchen, I'll tell you everything there"

"And that was what happened" said Konoka when she finished to tell Asuna what happened an hour earlier.

"No-way! I can't believe it! That was so… I don't know! Romantic?" said Asuna, she really was happy for both of her friends… a few more steps and they will be officially a couple "did you tell her something?"

"W-well… I-I couldn't… but there's so much I wanna tell her" Konoka answered blushing

"Yeah yeah I understand, you were in shock… so, what are you waiting for?" Asuna told her smiling "she shouldn't be far from here… I'll help you find her"

"Asuna!" Konoka said and hugged her, she was happy to hear that from her friend.

The girls went out of the kitchen and grabbed their jackets as they told Negi they were going out to search for Setsuna before dinner. When they were ready to leave, someone knocked the door really hard… it seemed that whoever that person was, he/she was desperate to come in.

"Konoka! Are you there, Konoka?!" Mana's voice was heard from the other side of the door, Konoka quickly walked to the entrance and opened the door only to see Mana with her clothes stained with blood.

"M-Mana-chan! W-what happened to you?!" Konoka asked scared of the blood

"Don't worry about me, this are only stains… you gotta come with me! Setsuna is badly injured!" Mana told her, she was patting as if she had ran a long distance to get her.

"S-sechan?! Wha-what happened to her?" Konoka was getting really worried

"I'll tell you on our way to the shrine, let's go!" Mana said and quickly carried Konoka bridal-style to get there faster. Asuna and Negi followed her, they were worried about her friend too.

Mana ran as faster as she could to the Tatsumiya shrine where Setsuna was. In their way to that place, Mana told them what happened.

_An hour ago, Setsuna and Mana had sensed a very powerful presence coming from near the shrine, so they went to that thing was. It was then when they found a horde of demons that had passed the anti-demon barrier, so without thinking about it twice the two girls attacked them before the demons could go any further._

_They fougth for a very long time, the demons weren't that powerful but they were a lot and they were still appearing one after another. After they had exterminated the last one of them Mana realized that the presence they had sensed before wasn't coming from them but before she could warn her friend about it, a huge powerful demon appeared from nowhere and attacked Mana._

_However, the demon never expected that Setsuna's reflexes were faster than him and she stood between the demon's attack and Mana, causing that its big sharp claws went through her body. Mana burst into rage and attacked the demon like crazy, not too much passed and Mana had already destroyed it. She quickly tried to stop the bleeding from Setsuna's body and then took her to a safer place, the Tatsumiya Shrine, so that she could go find help from the best healer she knew, Konoka._

"S-secchan?" Konoka called, she was very scared by the view, Setsuna was laying on the floor bleeding a lot due to the injuries that demon had caused her, her breathing was unsteady and she was having a hard time trying not to close her eyes and lose consciousness.

"Ojou…sama… wha-" Setsuna couldn't speak very well, and on top of that she suddenly felt a sharp pain in all her body and screamed

"Konoka! Hurry up! You need to heal her!" Mana said taking her by the shoulders and shaking her a little. Konoka immediately took out her pactio card and summoned her artifact, _Flabellum Euri_. However when she approached to her friend and started to heal her, a big dark shadow coming from Setsuna's body repelled Konoka's magic.

"Ah! W-what is that?" Konoka said and backed down. Her friends didn't know what was that thing, even Mana said that the demon never casted a spell.

"Could it be that…" Negi suddenly said and everyone turned to see him "maybe that demon's dark aura combined with Setsuna-san's demon blood when it attacked her"

"W-what are you talking about, Negi?! Is there no way to heal her?!" Asuna asked him

"Negi-kun! We gotta do something! … I don't want… secchan to…" Konoka said with tears in her eyes. Negi tried to come up with a good plan, but it was useless… he was genius when it comes to white magic but he was just starting to use and understand black magic.

"Aniki!" a shrill voice said and a white animal went out of Negi's pocket "I have an idea! But it may be risky"

"Chamo-kun! W-what is it? Tell us!" Negi told him

"You have to combine the purest white magic with aneesan's demon blood… if it works then she will be freed from that thing and healed in no time"

"And if it doesn't?" Asuna asked

"Well… the white magic will cause a chain reaction that will destroy every cell of aneesan's body" Chamo explained without hesitation. Everyone stayed quiet thinking whether or not to do it, they were afraid of failing because it would mean that Setsuna'd die. But they had no other choice, if they didn't do something now she will die from bleeding.

"W-what do I have to do?" Konoka said

"K-Konoka! Are you … are you sure about this?" Asuna asked her "if this doesn't work then… Setsuna-san will…"

"I know!" Konoka said before Asuna finished her sentence "but… I have to try something! Secchan had always put her life in risk for me… I have to at least try to save her this time"

"You're perfect jou-chan!" Chamo said and climbed to Negi's shoulder "Jou-chan your magic the purest and most powerful in the whole world, maybe the chances of saving aneesan will increase!"

"Yeah! If it's Konoka-san then we may have better chances of saving Setsuna-san!" said Negi

"Negi-kun… Chamo-kun…" Konoka couldn't help but to shed some tears but immediately wiped them away.

"Come here jou-chan" Chamo said after jumping from Negi's shoulder and approaching carefully to Setsuna, he then started to draw a big circle with strange marks on the floor… at first glance it looked like a pactio circle but after looking it closely you could tell it was bigger and more complex.

"C-chamo-kun! Is-is that…?!" Negi said when he recognized the patterns in the circle

"Exactly!" the little animal answered

"What? What? What is it?" Asuna said looking at Negi and then at Chamo

"This is a circle for permanent pactios," Chamo said after finishing the circle and then turned to his friends "I also added it some amplifiers of healing magic"

Konokas slowly approached to Setsuna, that demonic aura was still around her like a watchdog ready to attack whoever was near it "Jou-chan, ready for this?" Chamo asked Konoka and she nodded "great! Now, before approaching you have to hide any trace of magic in your body… that way the aura won't sense you," Chamo explained and Konoka started to concentrate in hiding her magic, Chamo then turned to Negi "Aniki! You will have to concentrate your magic in your staff to attract that thing while jou-chan approaches" Chamo said and Negi started to do it, and effectively his magic attracted that thing attention and started to follow Negi who flew on his staff to escape from it.

"Done! She's all yours, jou-chan!"

"Secchan…" Konoka called as she kneeled and carefully took Setsuna's head in her hands "wake up secchan… it's me, Konoka"

"K-Ko-Kono-chan," Setsuna said as she slowly opened her eyes "am I in heaven?"

"Of course not, silly… I won't let you go…" Konoka said smiling as she lean in closer to her beloved Secchan's face. Setsuna whispered some words to her before closing her eyes and lose consciousness, but Konoka couldn't clearly hear what she said.

"Secchan…" she called her name again before planting a soft kiss on her lips, the kiss was passionate and lasted quiet a long time just like their first pactio, but of course that back then Konoka didn't know how much she loved Setsuna, that's why this kiss was a little different… it felt right, full of joy, full of passion… full of love.

"Suge~(*)" Asuna said as she saw how a huge white light came out from the circle and covered her friends, the light was the result of combining Konoka's pure magic and her wish of saving the life of her most important person in the entire world. Several minutes passed until the light went out, Setsuna's injuries had been completely healed but she was still unconscious.

"Is she…?" Asuna asked fearing the worst case

"Don't worry… secchan is fine" Konoka said without taking her eyes away from her sleeping friend

* * *

**(*): "Suge" it's a slang for "Sugoi"**

**Asuna: why does pactios are always made with a kiss?**

**Shiroki: ask that to Akamatsu-sensei XD ...**

**Setsuna: O.o ... a-ah w-we-we made a-a-a permanent p-pac-pactio?!**

**Konoka: isn't that great secchan! ... now we'll be always together *hugs Setsuna***

**Setsuna: ha-hai ojousama... I mean Kono-chan!**

**Shiroki: *whispers to Asuna* oi let's leave them here for a while**

**Asuna: yeah *goes out of the room***

**Shiroki: *locks the door* there! ... now, do you like the chapter? n.n ... I hope you did U-.-**

**Asuna: haha... so how many chapters does your fic have?**

**Shiroki: mmm I think I'll write two more... so next week I'll upload the third one and then the last... but I may mix those two to make just one more chapter... but if I do that it will take me longer -.-**

**Asuna so, what are you waiting for? *summons her artifact* go write the next one now!**

**Shiroki: hai!!! *runs* ...*and returns* don't forget reviews n.n *runs again***

**Asuna: get to work! *follows me***


	3. Side Effects

**Shiroki: phew I made it -.-... anyway, thanks everyone for your reviews and sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes T_T ... I forgot to checked them before, I just hope there isn't as much as the other chapters -.- .... mmm also I have an excuse for my awful mistakes, english is not my first language (is that what is it called -_-) ... so why am I posting a story in english.... eehh... that's a good question, I don't really know :b ... anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and bare with my mistakes... **

**(A/N: I read this chapter like ten times to correct the mistakes but if you find one just tell me Un.n)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Side Effects**

"_W-what… what happened?"_ Setsuna asked herself as she tried to stand up, her body was in pain due to the lack of movement for the past two days she had been unconscious _"Where am I?"_ she asked herself again and slowly opened her eyes, discovering that she was in her own room _"How did I get here? … and what happened to that demon?_" Setsuna was really confused, she could remember anything at all after she fainted.

She stayed in bed trying to remember anything; but every time she tried, her head started to hurt. After some more minutes she gave up and decided to get up from bed and do what she does every day: training, and later she'd go and ask Mana about that night. Just when she was pushing back the sheets she noticed that there was someone else right next to her "_Eh?.._." she thought as she stared at the one she loved sleeping soundly on her bed, it was then when she remembered the thing she had done before going to the Tatsumiya shrine and blushed a lot _"O-Ojousama… K-Kono-chan… in my room… and on my bed! W-What the heck happened?!" _she asked "_ah! No! I'll worry about that later… now, what am I gonna tell her? I'm sure she will ask me about t-t-that… k-k-kiss_" she was getting really nervous and accidentally fell off the bed, hitting her head against the floor; 'luckily' the sound made Konoka wake up.

"Secchan?" she said opening her eyes lazily and then she realized that her friend was on the floor rubbing her head "Ah! Secchan! Are you ok?" she exclaimed as she approached to Setsuna, placed a hand on the swordswoman's head and then kissed the spot that hurt to heal it.

"O-Ojousama…" Setsuna blushed even more at the closeness and the kiss "ah t-t-thanks" Setsuna said looking away.

"No problem," Konoka replied with a big smile on her face, she then stood up and made her way to the kitchen "so…what do you want for breakfast?"

"eh ah… a-anything that she make is fine" answered Setsuna -still blushing and sat on the floor-, she looked around and noticed a backpack, and some clothes surrounding it "Ojousama?" Setsuna called as she stood up.

"Hai~?" Konoka said from the kitchen

"Ah… just out of curiosity … how much time were you here?" asked the half-demon girl as she approached to the kitchen but not entering.

"mmm let's see… two? … yeah! Two days" answered the mage

"T-Two… days?" Setsuna asked mentally, she couldn't remember anything at all from these past two days "was I unconscious all this time?" Setsuna didn't know, but she did know of someone that might have the answer and she decided to go to her place. So she went to the bathroom, changed her clothes and cleaned herself.

"Ah o-ojousama," she called from the small living room "I-I'm going out for a while, I have to… uumm discuss something with Tatsumiya"

"Eh? But… at least have breakfast before leaving" said Konoka as she walked out of the kitchen and found Setsuna leant in the column that separates the kitchen and the door.

"I-It won't take too long… I promise" Setsuna said without looking at her, she was getting more and more nervous by just talking to Konoka.

"Mou… fine… but take you cell phone with you, I'll send you a message when breakfast is ready" Konoka said smiling.

"H-hai" Setsuna answered and took her phone "w-well then… see you later, ojousama" Setsuna said and left the room as fast as she could.

Konoka let out a long sigh "_Negi-kun was right… she doesn't remember nothing_" she said to herself, she was a little sad and disappointed that Setsuna didn't remember anything at all, specially their pactio. The tip of her fingers brushed her lips as she thought about their pactio _"secchan… that was our third kiss… it's a shame that you don't remember,"_ she said mentally "_but_ _don't worry I'll make you remember hehe"_

_

* * *

  
_

"WE DID A WHAT?!" Setsuna exclaimed

Not so long a ago she had arrived to Mana's room and asked her to tell her what happened two days ago when they fought against those demons, Mana warned her that it'd surprise her a lot bt Setsuna still wanted to hear it.

"I told you" Mana said with a smirk on her face

"B-but… h-how… w-why I can't remember?" Setsuna mumbled

"Mmm… Negi-sensei said something about it… what was it again? Mmm… it was something about some side effects of combining Konoka's white magic with you… err, demon blood" Mana explained as she remembered Negi's explanation.

"oohh I'm in troubles… I'm in a lot of troubles!!!" Setsuna said as she walked from one side to the other thinking that there might be some way to cancel their pactio "what am I gonna do when the headmaster finds out?!"

"Oh don't worry about that," Mana told her "he already knows"

"WHAT?!" Setsuna let out a yell of surprise

"He said something like this: 'If my Konoka is happy about this and if Setsuna-kun is fine with the pactio, then I see no problem… actually, Setsuna-kun was very promising candidate for Konoka's omias hohoho' … or something like that" Mana answered an imitated old Konoemon's voice and gestures.

"_Kami-sama, help me_!" Setsuna said in her mind as she blushed, but her thoughts were interrumped by a particular and familiar sound… her ringtone, she had a message from Konoka.

_Secchan~ … breakfast is ready, I'll be waiting for you! n.n_

_Kono-chan_

"Oh isn't that sweet? You are already acting like newlyweds" Mana couldn't let her go without teasing her a little; she just loves to do that.

"Tatsumiya!" Setsuna complained and let out a groan "forget it… I'm leaving now… see you later"

* * *

"So… how's breakfast?" Konoka asked happily, she was sat in front of her friend.

"D-delicious as always" Setsuna said without looking at her, she wanted to avoid any kind of contact with Konoka (visual, physical… you know), but in that moment Konoka moved from her seat and sat next to the swordswoman.

"Hai secchan! Say 'ah'~" said Konoka as she gave her some food, and Setsuna obviously blushed by the mage's actions.

"O-Ojousama I don't thi-"

"Mou again with that name," Konoka complained with her typical and cut pout "it makes me think that secchan doesn't love me like I do"

"N-No! I do love you!" Setsuna replied, her face couldn't be redder than now

"Then… prove it," Konoka said with a very soft voice, so soft that it'd seem a whisper, while she was getting nearer to Setsuna "say my name"

"K-Ko-Kono-chan…" Setsuna said nervously and blushing due to the very little space between them "Kono-chan" she said again, but his time her voice sounded more confident and sweet, full of tenderness.

"Hai… secchan…" Konoka replied looking her in the eyes, their faces were more and more closer by each second until… Konoka put the spoon with food in Setsuna's mouth, leaving her very confused.

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna said with the food inside her mouth; she was confused, weren't they going to… well, do something else?

"What's the matter Secchan?" Konoka asked her with an innocent smile

"Ah it's nothing"

Without mentioning this 'confusing misunderstood', breakfast went smoothly. Konoka was telling Setsuna about tomorrow's party, everything was ready by now and it was obvious that Konoka -just like the rest of their classmates and Negi- was very excited about it. When they finished eating Konoka insisted that she'd wash the dishes but Setsuna didn't let her do it because she had already cooked.

Setsuna finished cleaning fast because there wasn't too much to wash, she felt tired and her body was still in pain so she decided to take a nap "I guess that my wound didn't heal completely" she told herself as she was leaving the kitchen, and then noticed that Konoka was sat on her bed gazing absent-mindedly out of the window.

_"I wonder what is she thinking about"_ Setsuna asked herself and unconsciously approached to a large coach in front of her bed, she then threw herself on it. She used her left arm to cover her eyes from the light, but she turned her head jst a little so that she could see Konoka _"she looks so beautiful… I really wanna know what's on her mind… could it be… our pactio?"_ Setsuna didn't realized that she was staring Konoka's celestial figure, Setsuna's eyes never stopped looking at her, even when Konoka realized that she was been observed and turned with a smile to look at Setsuna.

"Secchan?" Konoka called her and Setsuna quickly looked away, this made Konoka giggled "what are you doing there? Come here with me" she told Setsuna and the swordswoman did as she had been ordered to without complains.

Konoka didn't say anything else and just kept gazing out of the window. On the other side, Setsuna's eyes was looking at the princess' hand that was a few millimeters away from hers; and without thinking on what she was doing, Setsuna placed her hand on Konoka's and caress it slowly and softly.

"S-secchan?" Konoka turned a little surprise and blushing by her friend's sudden actions.

"Are you sure about this?" Setsuna asked, her eyes never left their hands, but Konoka didn't know what she was talking about so she didn't answer "The permanent pactio… are you sure that you want it to be with me?"

"Y-you remember it?!" Konoka exclaimed surprised and blushing too.

"Tatsumiya told me everything," Setuna said and then gently took Konoka's hand with hers "you saved my life" the swordswoman told her smiling

"I-I couldn't let you d-die" this time Konoka was the one blushing madly, so she looked away to hide her blush but Setsuna placed her other hand on Konoka's cheek and made the healer look at her.

"Do you remember the time we spent under the World Tree?" Setsuna asked and Konoka slowly nodded "and do you remember what I told you?" she asked again and Konoka nodded "what I tried to say was that I-"

"Konoka!!!" Asuna burst into the room interrupting what Setsuna was about to say "ah… am I interrupting something?" the redheaded asked when she realized that her friends were in an unusual position.

"It's nothing Asuna-san," Setsuna said and stood up, she was very calm in the outside but in her mind she was cursing Asuna for interrupting her "I'm going out for a while, see you later" the swordswoman said as she was taking a jacket and then went out of the room.

"I did interrupt something, right?" Asuna asked Konoka after Setsuna had left the room "Hey Konoka! Earth to Konoka!" Asuna called again because it looked like Konoka was in her little fantasies' world.

"Mou Asuna! Why did you do that?!" Konoka complained

"Sorry, sorry! But what happened? Did she confess?" Asuna enthusiastically asked as she sat next to her friend.

"I think she was about to do it but… you just had to enter like that!" Konoka answered

"Woah! I think that to be about to die is good for her hahaha!" joked Asuna

"Asuna!" but it wasn't funny for Konoka "but… now that I think about it… secchan has never been so… bold like now"

"Oh right! I came to tell you about that!" Asuna said "Negi found out more side effects that might appear in Setsuna-san"

(Setsuna's POV_)_

I was walking through the corridor; I was heading to the terrace in order to clear my mind of the unusual thoughts that I had a moment ago "_If Asuna-san hadn't entered like that…"_ I thought, I have to admit that if it weren't for her then I would have confessed … or maybe something worse, like kiss Ojousama!

I arrived to the terrace and looked for a good place to stay _"This is where Evangeline-san usually spends time" _I thought when I found a good spot, but then I started to remember my sudden and odd actions back in my room "_I __don't get it!... why did I do those kind of things?!"_

I didn't really know what was wrong with me "_oohh what would Ojousama think of me now?_" I asked myself but before I could continue tormenting myself, I felt a weird sensation… a sensation that I only feel when I spread my wings. Jus out of curiosity I turned my head to see my back and gasped at what I saw, my wings were right there!

"What the-?! I didn't summon them!" I said aloud, but it wasn't the time to worry about whether I summon them or not, I had to avoid being seen by anyone.

"_Maybe I should stay here"_ I said to myself, unfortunately I heard that someone was going up the stairs in that moment _"Oh just great! What a day!"_ I thought and run away flying from that place.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"She's not here Konoka" Asuna told her friend, both girls had been looking for Setsuna after Asuna told the healer about the other side effects that may appear.

"No… she was here," Konoka replied when she saw a white feather on the ground and thought for a while "I know where she could be!"

* * *

(Setsuna's POV… again)

"_Ok, I'll just stay here until my wings disappear_" I thought and sighed, I was at the tallest spot of the World Tree to avoid that other people see me; normally, I'd just make my wings disappear but for some unknown reason I couldn't "_What's wrong with me?"_ I sighed again because of the frustration of not knowing the answer but what bothered me the most was the fact that I couldn't get near to Konoka-Ojousama.

I knew that she didn't really care about my wings (actually she says that I look like an angel); but still, showing my wings or any other of my albino features to someone (especially to Ojousama) feels uncomfortable… since those are a sign of bad luck for my tribe.

"But even though that… she called me an angel" I said when I remembered our trip to Kyoto and I lost in my memories, I never realized how much time had passed but my wings were still there _"gah! I think I'd better go to Evangeline-san's place,_" I thought and scolded myself for not thinking about that before _"uuhh… but maybe she'd want some of my blood in return… I think it'd be better to contact Negi-sensei" _I checked my pockets looking for my pactio card but I couldn't find it… today was not a good day.

"Secchan!" I heard a voice, no… I heard that voice, but what's she doing here? And how could she climb the huge tree?!

"O-Ojousama, what are you doing? It's too dangerous!" I told her so that she would stop and wait for me.

"Don't worry secchan, I can-" she said but in that moment the branch under her feet broke and she fell down.

"Ojousama!" I jumped from my spot to and used my wings to speed up "Ojousama, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" I asked her after taking her in my arms to stop her from falling.

"N-No, I'm fine… thanks for saving me" she answered me with her usual and beautiful smile… though I could swear that she was blushing.

"N-No problem" I replied and let her sat on the branch where I was before she came, then I sat next to her "Ah ojousama… may I ask, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," she said smiling, her answer and smile made me blush and I think that she noticed because she giggled "I had something to ask you"

"_Something to ask me? I hope she's not referring to what happened in my room"_ I said mentally, if it's that then I'd be in troubles "S-sure… g-go ahead"

"Do you feel like you're not yourself lately?" she asked looking me in the eye; I slowly nodded, I was completely out of my senses because of her beautiful brown eyes and her delicate lips that moved smoothly as she talked "s-secchan?" she called me, apparently I had approached too much to her face without realizing that, I couldn't help but to blush … however I didn't move back.

"Hai, Kono-chan?" I told her and that odd feeling I had in my room started to appear again. She didn't say anything or move back, but I could clearly see how she started to blush "you look pretty when you blush… well, prettier than usual" I told her placing a hand on her cheek, our faces were very close but then my common sense arose "_What do you think you are doing?!"_ my subconscious told me and I moved back.

"Ah s-sorry o-ojousama, please forget what-" I tried to apologized for my improper actions but I couldn't finished because a pair of warm soft lips sealed mine; my senses went out of control, I didn't know what to do even when that was what I wanted in my entire life. I unconsciously put my arms around her waist and I felt how she threw her arms around my neck, I don't know for how much long we've been kissing until she pulled away.

"S-secchan… that-" Kono-chan said panting, but I put a finger on her lips before she could continue

"please let me tell you something first, Kono-chan" I told her and she nodded "we've been friends since a long time ago and I have always considered that friendship as the most important thing in my life," I began, I wasn't nervous or doubting anymore "that's why I kept protecting you even when I… when I started to avoid you," I lowered my voice and I noticed Kono-chan's hurt expression "but now we're together again and I still think of our friendship as the most important thing in my life… however, my feeling for you are stronger than just friendship… and I know it's improper to feel this way about you but … you are thw most wonderful person I've ever met… Kono-chan, I-"

"Konoka!!! I can't see you, are you there?" I heard very familiar voice coming from the ground

"Asuna-san! Don't you see I'm trying to confess?!" I shouted without thinking and looked down and saw my friend bowing as an apologize

"Secchan…" Kono-chan's soft voice called me and I turned to see her, only to find her inches away from my face "forget about Asuna, continue what you were saying…" she told me with a smile that me blush, I started to get nervous and my 'true self' arose.

"I… K-Kono-chan, I love you… from a long time ago" I told her, I was blushing like crazy so I looked away but she placed a hand on my face and made me look at her.

"I love you too, Secchan" she said, it sounded almost like a whisper, and before I could say anything she kissed me.

How many times has it been? Four? Five? Maybe six? I don't know and I didn't really care… I just wanted to kiss her as much as I could, to hold her in my arms, to hug her and love her until the end.

"Oh for God's sake! Get a room!" our friend Asuna told us, her voice sounded closer than before, I think she climbed to see how thing were going.

"Mou Asuna… it's a bad thing to interrupt" my beloved Kono-cchan said after pulling away

"Oh don't worry, you'll have all the time you want to do that later," Asuna replied "have you told her already?" she asked looking at Kono-chan, I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Oops… I forgot it hehe" Kono-chan giggled and then turned to see me "secchan, we'll be roommates!" she told me, I didn't know what to say… I was happy, but nervous too, I'd have Kono-chan all for myself the whole day and night… I couldn't control my emotions and ended up fainting.

* * *

**  
**

**Shiroki: so uuh... what do you think?**

**Setsuna/Asuna: ...**

**Shiroki: -.- ...**

**Konoka: I love it! secchan is so charming in this chapter... except when she faints Un.n**

**Setsuna: O-Ojousama... please remember this is a FANfic *blushes***

**Asuna: mmm ... no comments from me...**

**Shiroki: why is that? you didn't like it? T_T**

**Asuna: why am I always the one who interrupts?!**

**Shiroki: oh that ... uuumm I don't know... Un.n ... anyway! sorry about any mistakes :S (really, I'm working on my english), and I hope you liked this chapter... and yeah Setsuna looks a little (?) OCC but it is because of the side effects of the pactio... well, I gotta go to sleep now -.- ... see you next chapter! ^^**

**Asuna/Setsuna/Konoka: And don't forget reviews ^^**


	4. Merry Christmas!

**Shiroki: I'm tired -.- ... anyway, as usual sorry for the many mistakes you can find ... I'm uploading this early because I won't be able to do it on December 24th -.-... so I hope you like this final chapter ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Merry Christmas!**

**_(A/N: well that original u.u)_**

It was another normal day at Mahora Gakuen… well actually it wasn't, today - December 24th - was the day of the so-awaited Christmas party that the girls of 3-A had been working on the whole week. The party would start around 10 at night, this will be better for those who still have things to do like buying new clothes or presents.

"_What a dream…"_ thought Setsuna as she opened lazily her eyes _"I dreamt that I had a permanent pactio with Ojousama… and I even told her my feelings for her"_ she sighed already sat on her bed, the thought of confessing her feelings made her really nervous but she still hadn't noticed that…

"Secchan!" a happy Konoka went out of the kitchen and hugged her sleepy friend, making them both fall on the bed; Konoka was now on the top of Setsuna "so how is my beloved secchan today?" the mage said with a big smile on her face

"E-eh… o-ojousama…" Setsuna was thunderstruck by the affectionate actions of Konoka, and by the fact that she was on top of her.

"Mou secchan! I thought you'd call me 'Kono-chan' like yesterday, remember?" Konoka said pouting cutely, it was then when Setsuna's 'dream' came back to the swordswoman's mind and realized that it wasn't a dream but it did happen.

"_OMG! I did confess!"_ Setsuna thought and tried to remember what happened right after that _"oh right… I fainted and fell from the tree"_

"Secchan?" Konoka said calling Setsuna's attention "what's wrong? You look confused"

"I-It's nothing K-Kono-chan… I think falling from that tree made me forget things" Setsuna replied with a smile

"mmm… well in that case… I'll make you remember what happened yesterday" Konoka said with a very seductive voice as she leant forward her girlfriend's face.

"Konoka!" Asuna called from outside of the room "Are you awake already?"

"Oh great!" Setsuna said aloud "is she stalking us?!"

"Ups! I think I interrupted something" Asuna said after hearing Setsuna's complain

"Hehe gomen secchan… I promised her that we'll go shopping," Konoka whispered and stood up but before she gave Setsuna a quick kiss on the lips "we can all go together if you want" the mage suggested.

"Uuumm no, it's okay" Setsuna answered, she knew that it wasn't a very good idea to go out with your girlfriend and her best friend… at least that's what she learned from movies.

"Mou… secchan doesn't want to spend time with me" Konoka said with a fake sad face.

"It's not like that! I do want to spend time with you… but…" Setsuna said and quickly got up from bed and approached to Konoka holding both of her hands "I want to be with you, just the two of us" the swordswoman said and kissed one of Konoka's hands.

Konoka giggled, a slight flush was on her face, she had to admit that her secchan could be bold enough to make her blush like that.

"Aaahh Konoka, if you are busy I can come back later" Asuna said from outside

"Ah! Asuna gomen!" said Konoka, she had completely forgotten about her friend, so she quickly opened the door "come in, I still need to get ready"

"Hai hai" Asuna said as she entered the room "Oh Ohayou Setsuna-san"

"Ohayou Asuna-san" Setsuna replied

"So… does your body still hurt?" Asuna asked and Setsuna gave her a questioning look "Yesterday when you fainted and fell from the tree… I was able to catch you but… you still hit all those branches"

"Oh… now I know why I felt so tired" Setsuna joked and both girls laughed, they didn't talk too much because Konoka finished changing her clothes in no time.

"I'm done!" Konoka announced as she came out of the bathroom "Secchan, we're going to Harajuku to get some clothes for Asuna… and maybe for me too"

"Okay, have fun" Setsuna said with a smile, Konoka couldn't help but to approach to her and give her a deep kiss.

"Eeeh guys… I'm still here" Asuna said trying not to look at them "I don't want to imagine what you guys do at night when you're alone"

"Asuna/Asuna-san!" Konoka and Setsuna said at the same time "mou let's go now," Konoka said and pulled Asuna's ear drawing her out of the room "see you later secchan" the healer gave Setsuna a last smile before closing the door.

The shinmeiryuu let out a long sigh of happiness as she threw herself on her bed, it seemed unbelievable what was happening to her "like a dream come true" she said to herself with a big smile on her face, it was the first time that she felt happy to be alive. Her thought were all about Konoka, well more than usual, but her small world of fantasies was interrupted by someone knocking the door.

"Setsuna-san, are you there?" it was the little mage and teacher, Negi

"Negi-sensei…" Setsuna thought that it was odd for him to come to her room unless there were troubles or… he was looking for Asuna "Good morning sensei"

"Good morning Setsuna-san" Negi greeted her "uumm is Asuna-san here?"

Just like she suspected "She went out with Ojousama a while ago" answered the swordswoman

Negi sighed, he looked bothered by something "mou… evangeline-san is going to kill me" he complained, then he told her that Evangeline had been planning a last training session before the party "Oh well… I guess she can train later, but I doubt Evangeline-san will go easy on her"

"If I happen to see her, I'll tell her" Setsuna said

"Thanks," Negi replied with a smile "by the way… have you bought a present yet?"

"Aaahh present?" Setsuna asked

"Don't tell me Asuna-san didn't tell you" Negi said and Setsuna shook her head "when you were unconscious, Iincho-san had an idea: to exchange presents so we raffled our names but since you were unable Konoka-san said that she'd give a present to you and you'd give a present to her … so…"

"Why didn't Asuna-san tell me this earlier?" Setsuna complained, it didn't bother her to buy something for Konoka (actually she had been planning that) but with the incident with the demons and everything else… she just couldn't find the time to do it.

"a-ah I'm sure that she has her reasons, maybe she was training or busy with ah… work" Negi came out in defence of her friend, Setsuna chuckled at the scene.

"Don't worry sensei, I'm not angry" Setsuna said and Negi sighed in relief

"Phew good to hear that… Ah! I almost forgot that I have to talk to Takamichi!" Negi said ready to leave "see you later Setsuna-san!" he said turning around and leaving while Setsuna waved goodbye to him.

"_Now… what should I buy for Kono-chan?"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Secchan! We're back!" said a smiling Konoka as she entered the room "Secchan?" Konoka looked around the room to see any trances of Setsuna but she couldn't find her.

"Hey Konoka, she left a note" Asuna said pointing the small table in the middle of the room, Konoka approached to it and read the letter.

_Kono-chan, I had to go to the Tatsumiya Shrine… I'll be back soon, I promise_

_Secchan_

Konoka frowned, she didn't like it when she was far from her secchan but she couldn't do anything this time, Konoka knew that when it comes to the Tatsumiya Shrine it means that Setsuna had to fight some demons or patrol for a while.

"uumm so how about making lunch for her?" Asuna said to distract her friend from sad thoughts

"You're right!" said Konoka and went to the kitchen, Asuna followed her.

"Hey Asuna…" Konoka said when she remembered something "now will you tell me what was that thing that you bought and don't let me see?"

"Hi-mi-tsu! Asuna said smiling "you'll see it tonight"

"Mou… pretty please?" Konoka tried to use her cutest puppy face to convince her firend but unfortunately that only works on Setsuna

"Nope! You'll have to wait until tonight" Asuna said and laughed. Konoka had to give up and wait until the party to see that thing, she was really curious about it.

Almost an hour had passed since they arrived home, lunch was ready but Setsuna was nowhere to be found. Konoka was starting to get worried so she tried to call Setsuna's cell phone but unfortunately she had left it in the room.

"Why don't you use your pactio card?" Asuna suggested, this is the first time in this story that she says something smart. Konoka run to find her jacket where she had left her pactio card but before she could use it, Setsuna entered.

"Kono-"

"Secchan!!!" Konoka tackled her and made both of them fall to the floor "Secchan! I was so worried about you! Where were you?"

"I-I went to the Tatsumiya Shrine… Mana had to give me a package but then some demons appeared and we had to take care of them" Setsuna explained, she looked exhausted so Konoka decided not to ask her more about it… but Asuna suspected that what Setsuna said was a lie.

"Mou… but next time don't forget you cell phone" Konoka said and stood up "lunch is ready, let's eat before it gets cold"

"I'm in!" said Asuna

While eating lunch, the girls talked about the party and all the entertaining things that were prepared by their other classmates. Anyway, they decided to meet around 9 pm at Asuna's room because it was closer to the gym but there was another reason too, something that Setsuna didn't like but she couldn't do anything about it. Asuna had asked Konoka to help her choose the clothes for the party, the red-headed girl had bought a lot of clothes… so many that she didn't know what to wear anymore. And of course that Konoka accepted so after helping Asuna she would get herself ready there (in Asuna's room), though Konoka didn't want to leave Setsuna alone but she couldn't turn her back to her best friend either.

After lunch Asuna had to run to Evangeline's resort for training, Setsuna had told her before that Evangeline was waiting for her but Asuna preferred to eat first.

"Eva-chan sure is mad at her now" Konoka commented and waited for Setsuna to say something, but the swordswoman didn't, she looked upset "secchan? Are you ok?"

Setsuna nodded without looking at Konoka, the healer didn't believe her so she sat next to her and placed a hand on Setsuna's face making her turn to look at her "tell me the truth" Konoka said with a soft voice, Setsuna blushed a little and looked away before sighing.

"It's just that…" Setsuna didn't know where to start or how to not make it sound too rude.

"Are you angry because I spent more time with Asuna than with you?" Konoka asked, and she did it again! She had read Setsuna's mind "secchan secchan secchan…" said the healer shaking her head "Asuna is just my best friend… what I feel for you is something bigger, and you know it"

"But… I wanted to spend the day with you" Setsuna said lowering her voice and head like a kid who wants a candy. Konoka couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's childish action.

"Don't worry, I'll be yours for the rest of the day and _all the night,_" Konoa said with her seductive voice that made Setsuna shiver and blush "hehe secchan ecchi!!

"W-Whaaat?! I-I didn't think… I mean … I di-" Setsuna tried to say something but she was interrupted when Konoka leant in and gave her a warm passionate kiss on the lips. Setsuna melted in the kiss, she wasn't upset anymore… now the only thing that mattered to her was not to move away from her beloved Kono-chan, after almost five minutes they had to break the kiss to catch some air. Both girls looked at each other; they were blushing hard… apparently they still didn't get used to kiss so… passionately.

"You're cute when you blush" Setsuna said placing a hand on her lover's face, which made Konoka blush even more.

"Mou secchan! You're making me blush even more!" Konoka complained trying to cover her face but Setsuna didn't let her, the swordswoman wanted to keep contemplating her girlfriend's pretty face.

"Don't be ashamed…" Setsuna said with a warm smile "you're beautiful" at this point, Konoka was blushing more than Setsuna. Unfortunately this romantic (I guess) moment was interrupted when Konoka noticed something different in Setsuna.

"Ah secchan… what happened to your hair?" Konoka asked, Setsuna looked confused and grabbed a lock of her hair and gasped at what she saw. Her hair had gone back to her normal color, white; Setsuna didn't know how did this happen "It must've been another side effect from the pactio" she thought, after all she still wasn't used to Konoka's magic.

"I think that dyeing it won't be of any help" Setsuna said and sighed frustrated of her situation "What am I gonna do?! I can't go out like this"

"Secchan you look so cool!" Konoka said out of the blue, it was the first time she had seen Setsuna's white hair and she really liked it "You look like those cool and nice samurais who go around the world helping people" the healer said imagining Setsuna in a samurai outfit.

Setsuna chuckled "well if Kono-chan likes my white hair then I'll leave it like that for some time" she said and Konoka hugged her.

* * *

**_8 pm – Konoka and Setsuna's room_**

"I'd better get going now… Asuna must be waiting for me" Konoka said and stood up from the sofa.

"Hai hai…" Setsuna said a little dispirited, but her mood quickly changed after Konoka had leant in and gave her a soft kiss in the lips and smiled "ok ok, I'm not upset anymore" Setsuna said playfully.

"Hehe… I'm leaving then," said Konoka with a smile and approached to the door but before she could open it she remembered something "by the way secchan… what will you wear for the party?"

"You just wait and see" Setsuna said very confident for her words but in her mind she was in panic because she had completely forgotten about that.

"Hehe if you say so… well gotta go, see you later" Konoka said and left the room, Setsuna threw herself on the bed thinking on what she could wear. A few minutes passed and she heard her cell phone rang; she had a new message from Asuna.

_Hi there_ _Setsuna-san, hey sorry about stealing Konoka for the whole day Un.n… but at least you were able to buy her a present, right? __(__Ah! Sorry about that too… Negi has already scolded me)… So! I left a small present to apologize for everything under your bed._

_See you later,_

_Kagurazaka Asuna_

When Setsuna finished reading the message, she kneeled down and searched under her be, she found a big box and took it out. She opened the package and surprised of what she saw inside_ "I guess I'll have to thank her for this" _the swordswoman thought with a smile.

* * *

**_9:53 pm – Asuna and Negi's room_**

"Woah! You look wonderful, Asuna-san, Konoka-san" Negi said wtih a smile. It wasn't a formal party so Asuna was wearing blue jeans and a white long-sleeve blouse, she would also wear a black jacket because it was really cold outside. On the other hand, Konoka wanted to look a little more formal (since it was like a date with Setsuna) so she dressed in a black tight dress that showed off her figure.

"Well well Negi-kun looks really handsome, doesn't he?" Konoka replied smiling, Negi was wearing formal clothes also. He was wearing a dark blue suit (similar to the green one that uses at school) with a white long-sleeve shirt, but in order to make it look more casual he wasn't wearing a tie.

Fifteen minutes had passed since they finished changing; now the only left was Setsuna. Konoka was getting impatient; she wanted to see her secchan now but on the other hand she was also nervous "What if she doesn't like what I'm wearing?" she thought, Asuna noticed how nervous was Konoka and approached to her.

"Nervous?" Asuna asked and Konoka nodded "oh don't worry! I'm sure Setsuna-san's jaw will fall when she sees you"

"Asuna!" Konoka said and laughed, but in that moment they heard that someone knocked the door "ah! That must be Secchan!" the healer said and tried to hide herself in the kitchen while Negi opened the door, but of course Asuna brought her out the kitchen.

"Konoka! Come here!" Asuna said as she pulled Konoka out of the kitchen "Hey Setsuna-san! You look good in that!"

S-secchan… " Konoka mumbled when she saw her girlfriend, Setsuna was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt without a tie and white pants, she also had in her hand a white coat. Also, she had left her hair white hair down, like Konoka had asked her to.

"K-Kono-chan, you look gorgeous" Setsuna said blushing a little as she put her arms around Konoka's waist, she was about to kiss her but Asuna really had to stop them.

"Ehem! It doesn't bother me that you two kiss here but uh… Negi is here too" Asuna said pointing their kid friend who was covereing his face.

"Gomen, Asuna-san" said Setsuna, a big 'thank you' was written all over her face and Asuna gave her a 'you're welcome' smile.

"Yosh! Let's go now!" Negi said enthusiastically.

They went out of the room and headed to the gym, it was really cold outside so everyone were wearing coats and jacket… except Konoka who forgot to bring one, that's why Setsuna put her coat on Konoka's shoulder to keep her warm.

When they arrived to the gym, everyone else were already there waiting for them.

"Negi-sensei! I've been waiting for you!" Ayaka said and quickly approached to the little teacher in order to hug him, but Asuna stood in her to avoid that.

"Mou Iincho! Stop you shotacon act!" Asuna told her.

"Hmp! You're just frustrated that Takahata-sensei is not here!" Ayaka replied and they started to fight while Negi tried to calm them down. The two girls called everyone's attention, which was very relieving for Setsuna, she knew that she would have called everyone's attention because of her hair or for being Konoka's partner.

But that 'calm' disappeared when Asakura saw Setsuna "Oh! Well well! Konoe Konoka and a mysterious good-looking boy!" the reporter said and everyone turned to see them, the girls were surprised by the pair but before they could ask them question Konoka said: "What are you talking about Kazumi-chan? This is Secchan"

"_Gah! Kono-chan!"_

"EEHH?!" everyone in the gym was astonished and surrounded them to ask a lot of questions, things likE: When did you start going out? When did Setsuna dye her hair? Will you get married?... things like that. Luckily for Setsuna, Iincho calmed things and apologized for the rude attitude of their friends.

The party started with a quick presentation of pictures from the year and some others taken by the hidden cameras in the mistletoes (A/N: oho! You didn't see that coming XD). In the last pictures was the kiss that Setsuna had given to Konoka days ago after the demons' incident, it was really embarrassing that everyone were looking at it… Setsuna made a small mental note: break Asakura's cameras.

Then, the rock band (Ako and the cheerleaders… I'm not missing anyone, am I? -.-) played so that everyone started to dance. It was already 11:55 pm, the girls from the band were taking a break and so were the rest of the girls who were tired of dancing.

Inside the gym it was getting really hot because of the dancing and so many people in there (30 girls, 1 ghost and 1 kid... right, it was getting hot XD), so Setsuna decided to go outside to catch some fresh air. She left the gym and stood under the door.

"Aaahh this feels good" she said when a cool breeze touched her face

"Secchan, what are you doing here? You'll catch a cold" Konoka said as she went out of the gym and approached to Setsuna. Konoka clung on to Setsuna's arm because it was really cold outside and she had left Setsuna's coat in the gym.

"The one who will catch a cold is you, Kono-chan" Setsuna sai worriedly, but then an idea poped up in her mind. Setsuna put her arms around Konoka's body and used her chi to keep her warm "feeling better?" Setsuna asked and Konoka nodded, she then let her head rest on the swordswoman's chest.

"Don't you want to go inside with everyone else?" Setsun asked

"I told you that I'll be yours for the rest of the night, didn't I?" Konoka replied with a big smile on her face, Setsuna smiled to her too. A few seconds passed and a big explosion colored the sky "Fireworks!" Konoka said and both looked up.

"Merry Christmas, Kono-chan" Setsuna said and leant in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. When they pulled apart, Setsuna smiled and pointed a small plant hanging on the doorframe "Mistletoe, remember?" she said and Konoka giggled remembering a similar kiss that Setsuna had given to her some days ago "Oh I almost forgot!" Setsuna said and took out a small box of her pocket, she then opened it in front of Konoka revealing a golden ring with the letters 'K & S' on it.

"This is for you Kono-chan" the swordswoman said and put the ring on Konoka's finger

"Oh secchan it's beautiful!" Konoka said and hugged her "I have something for you too, but you have to close your eyes" Konoka said and Setsuna closed her eyes, then she felt Konoka's arms around her neck but then Konoka pulled apart "you can open your eyes now" the healer said

Setsuna opened her eyes and saw a heart-shaped necklace with the same letters that Konoka's ring had "I love it Kono-chan… Thanks" Setsuna said and Konoka smiled.

"Ne secchan… we're still uner the mistletoe so…" Konoka said and slowly leant in and kissed her lover passionately "Merry Christmas, Secchan"

"Merry Christmas, Kono-chan"

* * *

**  
**

**Shiroki: phew! you know... I almost forgot about the presents -.-**

**Setsuna: actually you did**

**Shiroki: T-T yeah I had to re-write the last part u.u**

**Konoka: hehe but it was cute, don't you think Secchan?**

**Setsuna: *blushes* h-h-hai... uumm hey ah where is Asuna-san?**

**Shiroki: trapped in a bottle XD... **

**Setsuna/Konoka: *confused***

**Shiroki: long story :D .... anyway! (I love to say that XD)... I hope you liked this story and sorry about the mistakes :S ... also! for the ones who are reading my story Destiny, I'm taking a break for a while... at least until I find the notebook where I wrote the next chapter u.u ... mmm what else? .. oh! how could I forget that?! special thanks to: ShoujoGirl, Lance58, ShadowCub, Kirstie Anne, devil chocolate-chan, LoneWolfx03, Tsukanda, Yuki and BIOHappy for comment on my story ^^**

**Konoka: are you done?**

**Shiroki: I guess so**

**Konoka: ok then ... ready? ...**

**Shiroki/Setsuna/Konoka/Asuna(in a bottle): Merry Christmas! ... and Happy New Year! ^^**


End file.
